1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technological field of a hand tool, and more particularly to a tool structure having a body and a work rod, which is pivotally connected to the body to form a folded state, or can be developed.
2. Related Art
A hand tool, such as a ratchet wrench, an adjustable wrench, a hammer, a saw or the like, is a tool that may be operated by the hands of the user. For example, in order to facilitate the user's operation and achieve the laborsaving object, the ratchet wrench has a body having an end portion formed with a work head, which can drive a workpiece or can be fit with a sleeve.
Actually, the body has a longer length and can enhance the laborsaving effect, but requires the larger space for storage and transportation. In addition, the convenience of operation is also decreased. On the contrary, if the length of the body is shorter, the user needs to increase the operation force.
Although various hand tools that can be folded and retracted have been developed in the market, these hand tools have the complicated structures or cannot effectively achieve the positioning in the operation.